The First Time
by AllThingsGay
Summary: This is where my imagination went when Will and Sonny make love for the first time, what we couldn't see on TV. For mature readers only.


The First Time. (Sonny's POV)

I can't believe I'm here with Will. He's taking my clothes off and I'm so happy. I've waited so long to feel his naked skin next to mine. This is really happening.

I want to go slow with him because it's his first time. I remember my first time and I was really nervous. Brad was my first after I left Salem. He went slow and didn't make me feel like an idiot for not knowing what to do, where to put my hands. He guided me through it and it was beautiful.

Now I'm here with Will on my bed kissing him and gliding my hands over his beautiful body. I move from his lips to kiss down his neck, to his chest. I can feel his hands in my hair and feel his breathing quicken. I reach for his belt buckle to remove the last barrier between us. I slip his jeans and green boxers down past his hips revealing his erection. He's so hard already just as much as I am. I'm even more turned on than before if that's possible. I stop pulling down his jeans to gentle kiss him. I hear him suck in a breath at the surprise of feeling my lips on his cock. God he's so fucking beautiful. I can't resist, I have to have him in my mouth. As I slip the tip of him into my mouth, I hear him moan and say "oh God, Sonny."

I take him further and then slowly suck on him. Will starts moving his hips in sync with my rhythm. Somehow my right hand finds his and we interlock our fingers. He's squeezing my hand tightly and breathing more rapidly, I force myself to stop. I don't want this moment to end too quickly.

I look up at Will to see a look of ecstasy on his face. His blue eyes are slightly hooded by his half closed eyelids. He smiles at me and I'm filled with a sense of elation.

I pull his jeans and boxers off and toss them to the floor. He's completely naked and so gorgeous. I'm kneeling near the end of bed, naked too. My cock is so hard that it almost hurts. I want to be inside him now but I want Will's first time to be amazing.

I crawl towards him with what I hope is a sexy look and he nervously laughs with a grin. "Sonny, I don't, I mean, I'm not sure what to do." I love it when he stutters when he's not sure what he's trying to say.

I lay beside him gently running my hands along his chest and then I put my hand on his cheek. "You don't have to know, I'll show you." I lean in to kiss him, gently deepening the kiss. Will puts his arms around me and pulls me on top of him. I break the kiss for a moment to reach to the side table drawer. I pull out a condom and lube. I look at Will and know what his thinking. I sit up on my knees beside him. Wanting to ease his nervousness, I smile at him. He smiles back, the look of trepidation fading. "I care about you so much Will. I want us to be safe. And I'm going to get tested tomorrow."

A look of realization comes across his face. "oh yeah', he laughs nervously. "Yeah, I will too."

I lean down to kiss him feeling a tenderness in his lips that makes my hear skip a beat.

"And this…" I hold up the lube. "It just helps make it easier.", I say to answer the unspoken question. Will's eyes get a little wider.

He's quiet as I put on the condom and then kneeling between his legs I bring his knees up bent beside him. He's watching me while his hands roam over my chest and shoulders. I flip open the top of the lube and put some on my fingers. Before I do the next step, I stop. "This might be cold but it warms up fast." He silently nods his head. I put my hand on his opening and apply the lube. I slip a finger in just to test how he will react. He eyes get a little bigger and he's breathing shallow breaths again. I can feel tension in his legs.

I finish with the lube and put my hands on the bed on either side him to hold my weight. I position my body so my cock is almost touching his ass. I'm so hard at this point I don't know if I will last long once I'm inside him.

Before I push into him, I look at him. "Will, look at me." He lifts his eyes to meet mine. "I'm going to go slow but it might hurt. Just breath. If you want me to stop, tell me. We don't have to rush."

He nods again silently. I slowly start to enter him, he takes a breath but he's tensing up. "Breath, relax." He smiles up at me and his tension eases. I push more of my cock into him. It feels like heaven, his ass is so tight. I look at Will, he's breathing is fast and eyes are slightly closed. I move slowly at first then a faster rhythm. Will reaches up with hands and puts them around my neck to pull me into a deep kiss. If he only knew what he was doing to me. Everything right now is perfect. I can't think of anything else, my mind isn't working. All I can feel is my cock deep inside of him, the feeling of his tongue intertwined with mine and hearing his soft moans of pleasure. I'm about to lose control. I close my eyes and try to focus on anything, anything at all other than the extreme pleasure I'm experiencing so that I won't cum.

With all my effort, I slow down and begin to pull out.

"Sonny, is something wrong?" I hear concern in his voice.

"Will, no, nothing is wrong. It's perfect, you're perfect. Too perfect."

"Perfect? Oh as in…perfect."

"I don't want to cum too soon. I want your first time to be…"

"Amazing? It is Sonny. You're amazing. And gorgeous. And sexy. I don't want you to stop. Please."

I groan at that last plea. I pull him up into a new position. I get him on his hands and knees. I get more lube and then grip his hips. This time I'm not as slow. I enter him in one thrust. I start fucking him harder and his voice rips out of him.

"Oh god! Sonny, oh god, please don't stop."

I reach around to wrap my hand on his hard cock. In unison, we straighten up into a kneeling position so my chest is touching his back. I continue thrusting into him while my hand is still on his cock and my other hand is gripping his hip. Will's hand joins mine and he shows me how he likes it. He then turns his head to find my lips. I've never felt this connected to anyone. In this moment, I feel like we're one being, one body.

Then like a dance we find ourselves moving back to the position we started in. Looking at each other face to face. I can't think of a more romantic way to make love to Will. We stare into each other's eyes as we move in perfect sync. With one hand I hold my weight and my right hand grips his cock. I rub his cock the way he showed and I quicken my pace. I feel the tension building again and our moans fill the apartment.

"Fuck me, Sonny."

I come undone when I hear his voice and I cum, the orgasm comes in waves, and my skin tingles with goosebumbs. Will's eyes close and he's cumming too. I can feel the pulse of his orgasm in his cock as his cum spurts out of him.

My legs go weak and I collapse onto his chest, my cheek resting close to his heart which is pounding hard against his ribs. I turn my head to kiss him there above his heart, the taste of sweet sweat filling my mouth. I want to stay like this forever, wrapped and intertwined with Will. Slowly we untangle our limbs and I grab a box of Kleenex. The after part always seemed like a chore but with Will I feel like I'm talking care of him. I gently clean up his stomach and he's looking at me smiling a big grin. He sighs. I smile back at him and kiss him. His lips are so soft.

I quickly clean myself up so I can cuddle next to him. We lay like this for a while and then I move to lie beside him. He lightly grazes his fingers against the palm of my hand then I slip my fingers between his and pull his hand up to kiss it.

Will smiles at me with a little joyous laugh. I'm grinning back at him, feeling the happiest I've ever felt.

Looking into his eyes, I ask, "You ok?"

"It's uh..no. I think ok is way too mild."

"You know you don't have to pretend…"

"It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"But I mean for you…" Will shrugs his shoulders with a worried look that making love to him wasn't as amazing for me as it was for him.

"No perfect. Perfect's the word."

"Really?"

"Hmmhm really."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Come here." We lean in to kiss each other and the heat is rising again. I want to take him again and again. I never want to leave this moment.


End file.
